Batmobile
The Batmobile was the main mode of transportation for Batman that has been redesigned and rebuilt over the years. First Batmobile 's early Batmobile.]] Not much is known about Batman's early Batmobile. Due to mechanical trouble, he was forced to abandon it and had a more robust vehicle designed and built by Earl Cooper, an out-of-work automobile designer with a reputation as a troublemaker in the industry. Second Batmoblie Earl Cooper designed and built the second Batmobile (inspired by a vehicle of similar design Bruce saw at the Gotham's World's Fair during a date with Andrea Beaumont) that included such items as a turbine jet, grappling hook, ejection seats, on-board navigation and computer with video uplink, oil slick and caltrops. Batman had two vehicles with this design: * The first was destroyed by Penguin. * The second was built after Penguin's defeat with several upgrades. In an alternate timeline, resistance leader Bruce Wayne had a very similar attack vehicle to the second Batmoblie. Third Batmobile The third Batmobile design was completely different from the previous ones. In addition to being used by Batman, it was also driven by Batgirl at times and served Batman through his involvement with the Justice League. By the time Terry McGinnis discovered the Batcave, this Batmobile along with the Batwing was still present. Fourth Batmobile In the mid to late 21st century, the fourth Batmobile was a flying vehicle (as vehicles during that time can fly) that was the main transportation for Batman (Terry McGinnis). This new Batmobile would incorporate a similar or greater range of gadgetry as previous Batmobiles and preclude the need for the Batwing. It could project a hologram of an ordinary vehicle over itself to avoid suspicion, camouflage itself in similar fashion to his Batsuit, and can be operated through the suit. Its top speed is said to be Mach 3 , "The Call, Part II". Sightings First Batmobile Batman: The Animated Series * "The Mechanic" Second Batmobile Batman: The Animated Series * "It's Never Too Late" * "Joker's Favor" * "Eternal Youth" * "Fear of Victory" * "I've Got Batman in My Basement" * "I Am the Night" * "Almost Got 'Im" * "Christmas With the Joker" * "Robin's Reckoning" * "House & Garden" * "Harlequinade" * "Lock-Up" * "A Bullet For Bullock" Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Batman Beyond * "The Call, Part I" Third Batmobile The New Batman Adventures * "You Scratch My Back" * "Growing Pains" * "Mean Seasons" * "Over the Edge" * "Torch Song" * "The Ultimate Thrill" * "Cult of the Cat" * "Critters" * "Old Wounds" * "Legends of the Dark Knight" * "Girl's Night Out" Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Superman: The Animated Series * "World's Finest" * "The Demon Reborn" Batman Beyond * "Rebirth, Part I" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Static Shock * "The Big Leagues" * "Hard as Nails" Justice League * "Tabula Rasa, Part I" * "Only A Dream, Part II" * "A Better World, Part II" Justice League Unlimited * "This Little Piggy" * "Panic in the Sky" Fourth Batmobile Batman Beyond * "Black Out" * "The Winning Edge" * "Joyride" * "Lost Soul" * "Babel" * "Final Cut" * "Sneak Peek" * "The Eggbaby" * "Speak No Evil" * "The Call" * "Countdown" * "Unmasked" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Static Shock * "Future Shock" Footnotes Category:A to Z Category:Vehicles